Addicted
by LeafyxThiefy
Summary: Law was not addicted. Law could control himself. He was seriously in control of his need.. kind of. AU, Law x Luffy, Luffy x Law, lawlu, mild swearing, OOC-ness


**Hey guys! Here's a quick little one for you, I hope you enjoy!~**

 **Disclaimer, I own nothing regarding one piece.**

* * *

Law was not addicted.

Law refused to even entertain the thought of being an addict to the act. Though what else would you call it? Infatuation? No that would imply that he was captivated and felt some sort of emotional attachment to it. Enchantment… no, certainly not love, well maybe love but not the kind you held for others, but the sort of love you held for your car, or even a warm comfortable bed. A love without the emotional commitment that came with that word. Law guessed he could call it that.

Well whatever it was called, Law just couldn't help himself. He's gone too long without doing it and it was becoming unbareble. His fingers were twitching, aching to reach out and get his fix. He needed it. He needed it so bad, he could tell by the way he could savor the taste on his tongue as he ran it along his bottom lip. The way he could practically feel the sensation of the foreign thing against his tongue, under and between his teeth.. to be able to take a bite...

Fuck, Law was dependent. But that was the farthest he was willing to admit, nothing else. He was certainly not addicted because that would imply he would do anything to get what he needed. By definition an "Addict" was someone who devoted to and surrendered oneself completely and obsessively to a certain thing. And God damn it. Law had self control!

He was seriously in control of his need... kind of.

Well he was until Luffy decided to sit right in front of him, all bright smiles and incoherent banter. Law knew Luffy was speaking some sort of words that made sense, but he couldn't find it in himself to care, he gave absolutely no fucks about what the idiot was rambling on and on and on about.

Instead Law was fixated on the teens mouth.

Luffy's smile moved along with his lips, and continued to stay on them even as the teen closed them and puffed his cheek creating a bubble out of his gum.

Law found himself swallowing thickly as the object of his desire was being flaunted right before his very eyes.

Don't give in. Law's mind told him weakly as his gray eyes continued to look in a complete state of rapture. Luffy was still talking, laughing chewing his gum as he did so, pressing it against his tongue and blowing once more.

Need pooled into Law, rising and consuming every shred of coherent rational thought within him the bigger that bubble got. Luffys puckered lips didn't hold back as they blew, blew, and blew again for good measure.

The surgeon's heart picking up speed with each millimeter the bubble gained, it was thumping so hard against his chest he was sure his ribs would be bruised with the action. Blood roared through his ears as he continued to stare his need swelling with each passing second, his mouth watering at the prospect of claiming his true desire.

All the time Law found himself leaning forward, his long torso easily breaching the table long distance that was between him and the younger raven. His eyes solely on Luffy's mouth, on the expanding bubble.

Law opened his mouth the exact same moment the bubble popped.

The resounding POP from the bubble snapped Law's resolve, what small tentative hold he had had on his restraint was broken the very instant the bubble gave up on expanding. And Law lunged forward.

Tattooed fingers cupped Luffy's face, pulling forward to his face, crashing their lips together in the same movement, not giving Luffy a chance to escape him.

A smile claimed Law's lips as the long anticipated taste flooded his mouth, a breathy moan escaping him. It had been too long, too fucking long.

Law's fingers slipped up and curled, fisting his hands in Luffy's soft dark hair, tilting his head slightly as Law opened his mouth, eager, hungry for more of the delicious taste the teen was providing him. His tongue pressed urgently against those supple lips, lapping up the taste that lingered on them. Cool peppermint. Just the taste of Luffy's lips wasn't enough though, no Law needed more!

Without warning, or hesitation Law plunged his tongue into Luffy's mouth easily pushing past his parted lips. Both men shuddered at this sensation, Law feeling amazingly light headed as the taste of mint became stronger here. Oh god how he needed this.

Law's tongue wasted no time in exploring Luffy's opened mouth, running it along every possible surface greedily claiming the taste he had longed for drinking it all in. He pressed his tongue against Luffy's urging it to slip to the side, just a little more.

Flushed and out of breath, Law pulled away, his fingers releasing the mane of unruly raven tresses as Law returned to his side of the table, mouth rejoicing at the wonderful taste of peppermint. It was only them that he took a deep shuddering breath as a calm washed over him, gray eyes peeking open to stare at a flushed Luffy. The teens mouth hanging open with a small O, lips swollen and recently kissed.

"D-did you..."

Luffy asked his mouth beginning to form a frown as his fingers reached up, brushing over his bottom lip. Luffy didn't dwell on the kiss though, instead focusing on the bubble that was being formed by the surgeons lips.

Luffy's eyes narrowed as the bubble popped.

"You know you could have just asked me for gum right?"

Law shrugged his shoulders and blew another bubble, easily ignoring the glances sent their way and the slightly miffed look on Luffy's face. "I mean, I guess."

Law had gum, he was happy, content and sated. Maybe he was a little addicted after all?

* * *

 **XD and there you go.**

 **I was at work today and had like three sticks of gum through my eight hours, and since I just slip the wrappers in a drawer for them to accumulate because I don't have an immediate trash can available. I hadn't noticed how many there were in that has me thinking, am I addicted to gum? Na. But imagine if Law was! And so this happened.**

 **Please let me know what you think? Thanks a bunch for reading!**


End file.
